100 Reasons Why
by OPrincess ShinigamiO
Summary: 100 reasons why Zuko and Katara make sparks fly 'round. Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles...
1. Reason 1: Sparky Kisses

**OPrincess ShinigamiO** here! Been months since I decided to write a new story, and since I'm in the mood for ATLA (thanks to Legend of Korra. For those who haven't watched the finale, I strongly suggest you do! Or you'll be missing half your life! XD), I decided to make drabbles for my all-time favorite ATLA shipping, ZUTARA! Enjoy and leave reviews if you can! ;)

Edit: I admit that the title is a bit misleading, and I only show random moments rather than explicating the reasons in my drabbles. But I've actually written the reasons on the titles shown on the chapter options (all of which are both canon and AU), and so if you haven't noticed ... that's that!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, obviously. Otherwise, ... I think y'all know who's gonna end up with who ;)

* * *

#1 Kiss from the Fire Lady

Zuko always thought that only firebenders could burn things to the ground.

Fire was the cause of many sufferings and pain to many nations. Despite its flickering and exotic beauty, being too close to the fire would eventually turn you to ashes.

Fire was the destroyer of many things.

And it frightened him that one day, his own fire would destroy his friends, whether unintentional or not.

But sometime later, Zuko realized that there was something, _someone_ much more dangerous and fearsome than fire. And ironically, _she_ was a waterbender.

It all happened one day, while he and _she_ were having their normal bickers in the summer island where the Gaang used as a hiding place before Sozin's Comet. He didn't know how it happened, but _she_ suddenly stood up straight, her fists clenched, her eyes full of determination.

Then in one swift and unexpected movement, _she_ lifted her arm and wrapped it around his neck, harshly pulling him down and pressed her soft lips upon his.

In that moment, he felt as if the blood in his veins would burst into flames. His heart felt as if it was being crushed in pain, except that it was a welcoming kind of pain that threatened to cease him because of the overwhelming joy he felt. Not even his sweet kisses with Mai could compare to the fiery kiss he had with the tough yet graceful waterbender. He always found her exotic appearance attractive, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen next to his mother, and he always wondered what it felt like to taste those plump pink lips. Now that he did, it frightened him to his wits because he might never ever want to stop.

And that's when he realized that fire wasn't the most dangerous thing he should fear. And yet, he didn't seem to mind at all. If she will become the death of him, then he'll happily oblige to Death with open arms.

* * *

Will update irregularly, so for all those who are anticipating, please be patient! And thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! (^_^)


	2. Reason 2: Hairchanging Moments

**OShinigami PrincessO** here! Decided to give an early update since I was bored out of my wits, so here we go! Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, and author alerts! It means a LOT to me! (^_^)

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own ATLA... or Katara would've kissed Zuko by the end of Sozin's Comet!

* * *

#2 Trendsetters

"I knew that I shouldn't have agreed to this…"

Zuko murmured as a crowd of roaring laughter echoed all throughout the summerhouse walls. Katara clasped a hand on her lips, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Oh, Zuzu! I think it looks cute!"

Zuko began grinding his teeth, his nose snorting smoke.

"I AM NOT CUTE! AND SO IS THIS RIDICULOUS HAIRSTYLE!"

"Oh, lighten up, Zuko!" Aang said in between laughs while clutching his stomach, "I don't think Katara's hair loopies look that bad on you."

"Haha! Yeah, Sparky!" Toph joined in, flicking a tear away after laughing her heart out, "Who knows? Maybe all the Fire Nation guys would follow your lead if you still look this hot with the loopies."

"I find that hard to believe…" Zuko sighed as he slapped his forehead.

"Oh come on, Zuko," Katara grinned, fixing the short strands of hair that strayed away from the mini-loopies she styled on his hair, "Don't be such a wuss. You promised to wear the loopies for one whole week if you lost the bet."

"Which I'm totally regretting now. I never should've agreed to clean all of Sokka's dirty clothes for a week…"

"Hey!" Sokka retorted, stopping his rumbling laughter, "I resent that!"

"Oh really?" Katara huffed, "Then why don't you try cleaning all your clothes for once?"

"Nah, I have other more important things to worry about."

"Like what? Making out with Suki?" Toph snorted.

Suki turned beet red, coughing at the watermelon juice she was drinking. Sokka, who was also blushing madly, scoffed repeatedly, trying to find the right retort while shakily pointing accusingly at the master earthbender, but failed.

Zuko rolled his eyes, groaning about never underestimating a woman before he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Katara smiling softly at him.

"You'll live, Zuko. Aang's right though. It doesn't look too bad on you. Besides, I like your hairstyle on mine!" Katara grinned, pointing at the top bun on her head, with a spare and rusty replica of the Fire Lord crown she found in Zuko's family room sitting on the bun.

For some reason, Zuko liked seeing that a lot. He saw her use this hairstyle several times before, but seeing the Fire Nation's insignia on her, it felt different and much more special, as if it was meant to be. His expression softened, and while the rest of the Gaang argued on who's making the next bet, he swiftly held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I guess seeing you like that is worth wearing this ridiculous hairstyle for a week."

A tiny water whip slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, that's my hairstyle you're insulting."

* * *

Yes, it's kinda long for a drabble. But who cares?

Anyway, my inspiration to this chapter is, of course, Zuko and Katara's ever-changing hairstyles throughout ATLA. I've noticed that they had the most changes in physical appearance, most especially their hair. And I wondered, wouldn't it be funny for them to try on each other's hairstyles? (I just couldn't resist the hairloopies on Zuko! XD) And so, this chapter was born!

As usual, comments are ALWAYS appreciated! (^.^)


End file.
